EMW Interactive Insanity 2013
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Zangief © vs. Duke Nukem, Quinton "Rampage" Jackson or Terrell Owens EMW World Women's Championship Bustice © vs. Megan Fox, Olivia Munn or Jill Valentine EMW Owner Theo Clardy vs. NIWA President Blitz; Special Referee: Chuck Norris, Ganondorf or "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH NIWA World Women's Championship Faith Lehane © vs. Blossom, Xena or Buffy Summers Six Woman Tag Match Saints Row (Shaundi & The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter)) vs. Ronda Rousey and Angelina Love & Kelly K. Blank, The Power Rangers (Pink Ranger & Yellow Ranger) or Riley Steele & Candy Suxx EMW International Championship Bobby Lashley © vs. Chris Brown, Chuck Liddell or Kenny Powers Champion Match EMW Cruiserweight Championship: Shawn Daivari © vs. Scott Pilgrim, NIWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship: "Las Vegas" Link © vs. Peter Pan or EMW Starlets Championship: Claire Bennet © vs. Sonya Blade Road To Extreme Anniversary Series (Men's) Match; Gauntlet Match, Throwdown Royale or Battle Royal Road To Extreme Anniversary Series (Women's) Match; Gauntlet Match, Battle Royal or Throwdown Royal Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler © vs. The losers of the EMW World Women's Title Poll Results *1. Kapowski interfered as she jumped on Duke Nukem's back as he was going to hit Zack Morris with the Nuke-lear Bomb. After the match, Duke scares Kapowski out of the ring then hits Morris with the Nuke-lear Bomb while AC Slater tried to save Zack but gets the T.O. Boot from Terrell Owens for his troubles. *2. Link hits a low blow on Pan while the referee wasn't looking. *3. Norris hits Blitz with the Chuck Norris Kick after Blitz shoves down Norris. After the match, Clardy and Norris shook hands and celebrated in the ring as Blitz was angry at the entrance way. *4. Olivia Munn battled throughout the entire match then when she goes to make the tag, Megan Fox got off the apron and left to the back so Olivia can fend for herself. After the match, Fox returns to the ring and locks in Megan's Vice on Olivia and refused to let go of the hold as Officials ran in to pry the hold off of Megan. Megan then lets go of the hold as Olivia was motionless in the ring. Fox has a blank look on her face as if she has snapped and then she leaves to backstage to a monster ovation of boos from the crowd. *10. After the match, Bustice celebrates the win but then Megan Fox ran in and attacked Bustice from behind. She then gets out a steel chair and as Valentine gets to her feet, Megan turns around and Valentine dropkicks the chair to Fox's face! The crowd cheers as Fox rolls to the outside. Valentine helps Bustice to her feet then she grabs the EMW World Women's Championship and hands it to Bustice. Valentine and Bustice stood tall in the ring as Megan Fox is frustrated at the entrance aisle. *11. After the match, Jackson leaves to the back with the World title but Zangief gets in the face of Nick Patrick saying that Jackson's shoulders were also down as well. A replay was shown that does reveal that both Zangief's shoulders and Jackson's shoulders were both down on the mat for the three count. The show ends with that controversial replay on what happened. Miscellaneous *Jill Valentine was happy that she was voted in as Bustice's opponent for the women's title but Megan Fox was frustrated then walked out but not until she pushed Olivia Munn. Munn stood up but had to be held back by Valentine. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013